Day Late Friend
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: A oneshot song fic based on A Day Late by Anberlin, HHR Read and Review!


A/N I've really been bitten by the writing bug lately lol. Or more appropriately the plot bunny named Franz that hides under my bathroom sink…he is an odd character. Anyways, This is a one-shot featuring Harry/Hermione. Well the couples are actually Harry/Ginny and Hermione/Ron but Harry and Hermione are in love…it's crazy but the song outlines the story. So go listen to the song "A Day Late" by Anberlin. I hope everyone likes this story. It will be compliant with HBP.

Warning, I don't own the Harry Potter characters they are merely my puppets.

Day Late Friend

I didn't know exactly what he meant when he told me he loved me. I mean I always knew he loved me as a friend but as more? He had hesitated that year before the war began. I thought he had loved Ginny and still did. It's been 2 years since then. The war has ended and we have begun our lives. I've been with Ron since Professor Dumbledore's funeral, Merlin rest his soul, and I thought that was the end of the line. I mean all throughout Hogwarts I had loved Harry with every fiber of my being. I did everything I could to help him and make him safe. But now…he tells me he loves me and has all along. Now we both have our own lovers and you'd think we'd leave it at that.

* * *

So let me get this straight  
say now you loved me all along?  
what made you hesitate  
to tell me with words what you really feel  
I can see it in your eyes you mean all of what you say  
I remember so long ago, see I felt that same way  
now we both have separate lives and lovers (and lovers)  
insignificantly enough we both have significant others

only time will tell  
time will turn and tell

* * *

I honestly tried to put our late confessions behind me. But the heated looks shared between us was starting to affect me more than you could ever imagine. I had wished we could simply remain friends…and put this all behind us and get on with our lives with our significant others. I just wished he could have remained my day late friend.

* * *

we are who we were when  
could've been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend  
we are who  
we are who we were when  
who knew what we know now  
could've been more but at least you're still my day late friend  
we are who  
we are who we were when

* * *

Every time I saw him after that fateful day I kept recalling all our times together in the past. I knew he wasn't the same man then as he is now just like I'm not the same girl I was then. The war changed us all, but I couldn't help but admire the man Harry was now even more than the boy I had known then.

* * *

but thoughts they change and times they rearrange I don't know who you are anymore  
loves come and go and this I know I'm not who you recall anymore  
but I must confess you're so much more then I remember  
can't help but entertain these thoughts  
thoughts of us together

* * *

I keep thinking of us together like we had been in Hogwarts. I see him with Ginny now and just put me instead of her. He tells me he is so jealous of Ron. I knew he was honest especially after he had broken things off with Ginny. I guess it was his big gesture. I felt guilty of course but I couldn't control Harry. I had a feeling Ron knew where my love truly lied.

* * *

we are who we were when  
could've been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend  
we are who  
we are who we were when  
who knew what we know now  
could've been more but at least you're still my day late friend  
we are who  
we are who we were when

* * *

And despite how things might turn out, I'd always have a place for Harry and Ron in my heart respectively. New love versus old love, which should I choose?

* * *

my day late friend

* * *

He made his intentions known. He wants me for his own. And well, I love Ron still. How can I choose between the two? Maybe Harry will always remain my day late friend.

* * *

so let me get this straight  
all these years and you were no where to be found  
and now you want me for your own  
but you're a day late and my love, she's still renowned

* * *

I knew things could change over time. People change, and I'm not sure who I want to be anymore. Harry is my first love and Ron…the love I chose when Harry chose another. Ron may have always been second in my heart but that doesn't mean he deserves to be dumped. Well I believed that until he broke up with me for Hannah Abbott. I think he really just broke up with me so I could be with Harry. I definitely knew I would have to thank him for that one day.

* * *

we are who we were when  
could've been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend  
we are who  
we are who we were when  
who knew what we know now  
could've been more but at least you're still my day late friend  
we are who  
we are who we were when

* * *

Now when I look back on all that happened. I just laugh. Even though I'm with Harry now, married and all, I still can't help but tease him by calling him my day late friend. Who knew it would end this way? Certainly not me.

* * *

THE END

A/N Ok so not as good as I hoped but hopefully not too bad. Please review and tell me what you think!

Sincerely,

Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen


End file.
